chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporarily Yours
Temporarily Yours 'is a simmering romance book released on November 4, 2019. Summary ''You're on your way to your sister's wedding— without the fake boyfriend you invented for your family. Lucky for you, your flight today comes complete with cocktails and a hot ex-Marine, who seems to have the solution to all your problems. All you have to do is ensure your family falls for the ultimate bluff, without falling for him in the process. It's the perfect plan... Isn't it? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Clumsily Yours You're on your way to your sister's wedding— without the fake boyfriend you invented for your family. Lucky for you, your flight today comes complete with cocktails and a hot ex-Marine, who seems to have the solution to all your problems. All you have to do is ensure your family falls for the ultimate bluff, without falling for him in the process. It's the perfect plan... Isn't it? Chapter 2: Distractingly Yours Your seatmate in shining armor is an ex-Marine and one who is very good at distracting you from your flight from hell. Will he have a solution to your boyfriend problem, too? Chapter 3: Magically Yours You've never managed to be so calm on a flight, and it's all due to your military hero. But when your flight plummets to the ground, will you both make it out alive? Chapter 4: Mysteriously Yours Cooper wants to be your boyfriend? When your mystery hero comes up with the best plan to help you with your fake boyfriend story, will you accept his help? Or will you push him away? Chapter 5: Chivalrously Yours Cooper is going to give you a drive to your hotel. But first, he wants you to teach him how to dance. Will you give him a sexy dance lesson? Chapter 6: Dependably Yours Uh-oh! Your mom just heard Cooper over the phone! Will you admit your one-night stand or will you lie to her to get her off your back? Chapter 7: Nervously Yours You've just told Cooper that he can come to your sister's wedding as your fake boyfriend. Can you both pull this ruse off? Chapter 8: Lovingly Yours Before you enter the rehearsal dinner, it's time to narrow down a few details about your relationship. Most importantly, do you love each other? Chapter 9: Impressively Yours It's time for Cooper to meet your scary father, who has been suspicious of every man you have ever brought home. Will Cooper manage to impress him? Or is this the end of your ruse? Chapter 10: Emotionally Yours Cooper's gotten your family wrapped around your finger, not to mention you. As you get closer to each other, are you going to be able to protect your heart? Chapter 11: Lovably Yours Uh-oh. Your mother just invited Cooper up to the stage to give a speech, and Cooper is terrified of public speaking! As he stands frozen on stage, will you help him out or let him struggle in front of your entire family? Chapter 12: Angrily Yours You can't deny it anymore. You're beginning to have feelings for Cooper. But what about Cooper? Will he open up to you about his own feelings? Chapter 13: Romantically Yours You have a free day before your sister's wedding, and Cooper wants to spend the whole day on a date with you! Will you risk developing feelings for him to spend one amazing day with this amazing man? Chapter 14: Naughtily Yours You lost the bet to Cooper, and now it's time to pay up. What sexual favor will you do for Cooper? Chapter 15: Honestly Yours It's official. You're falling for Cooper. What are you going to do when you want your fake reality to become your real-reality? Chapter 16: Unbreakably Yours Cooper's lost in his thoughts. Does he want more out of this fake relationship, like you, or does he want out? Chapter 17: Impossibly Yours Cooper is ready to walk out of this relationship - fake or otherwise. Can you convince him to stay? Chapter 18: Messily Yours It's time to break the news to your dad, and you're nervous about his reaction. But he's about to surprise you with some knowledge about how he and Cooper aren't all that different. Will you listen to his advice, or reject it? Chapter 19: Doubtfully Yours Cooper's here! And he wants you back! Can you forgive him for walking out on you? Or will you walk away from this relationship forever? Chapter 20: Forever Yours You told Cooper you needed a man who can face his fears and walked away from him. But he's not about to give up so easily. When Cooper conquers his fear and demands for a second chance, will you give it to him? Will you accept his offer to become forever yours? Author The original author of the story is Diane Alberts. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Diane Alberts is a USA Today bestselling Contemporary Romance author with Entangled Publishing. Under the name Jen McLaughlin, she also writes New York Times, USA Today, and Wall Street Journal bestselling books with Penguin Random House. She was mentioned in Forbes alongside E.L. James as one of the breakout independent authors to dominate the bestselling lists. Diane is represented by Louise Fury at the Beat Agency. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Diane Alberts